The Musical Life of Danny Phantom
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: Every wonder what Danny's life would be like if everyone broke out into song? Well, your wondering is over! Songs from Wicked, Hairspray, Rent, Avenue Q and more! Story is dedicated to my love, Eddie.
1. Seasons of Love

A/N: Mariann really wanted me to start writing this ever since I told her the idea. In this cghapter, no one is singing, the music is kind of in the background, but in later chapters, they sing. Enjoy it! Read and review!

Dedicated to Eddie **OoOoO-I LOVE YOU!-OoOoO**

* * *

"Sammikins!" Mrs. Manson's voice rang through the long hallway all the way down to Sam's bedroom at the end. 

"Ugh…" Sam mumbled through hair and her drool covered pillow.

Mrs. Manson came into the room and tut tutted as she picked up clothes from the floor.

"Come on, Sammy, or you'll miss your bus," she said as she opened the window curtains.

"It's the summer; there is no school," Sam hissed.

"Not school, silly," Mrs. Manson laughed, "your going to summer camp."

"WHAT!?" Sam bolted up from her bed. She was immediately awake; had her mom just said she was going to summer camp?

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year? _

Light poured into Danny's room and the alarm clock blared 7:30. Today was the day that he was going to camp for 2 months. Yes! No Jazz harassing him about ghost fighting. No parents telling him what to do. Just lazy days, swim suits, hiking, fishing, and friends for 62 days!

After he finished shoving things in a bag, and he ran downstairs and downed a cup of coffee. Jazz came in the room with Danny's bag.

"I refolded your clothes for you," she said and set down bag in front of him.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because you bag was a mess. You need to be more organized." Jazz was saying when Danny butted in.

"I sense a long boring speech that is going to end up going in one ear and out the other." Danny said as he backed out of the room, grabbing the phone and his bag and escaping into his room to talk to Sam and Tucker.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
_

The phone rang and Tucker fell off his bed.

"Hello?" he said in a drowsy voice.

"Tucker. It's Danny. Are you ready for camp?" Danny voice was awake and vivid on the other end of the line.

"No, not yet," Tucker said, getting up off the floor.

"Well, you better hurry up. The bus comes in an hour." Tucker heard a click and knew that Danny had hung up.

Moaning and groaning in protest, Tucker started packing for the next two fun-filled months of sleep-away camp.

_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love.  
525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?  
_

"Hey Sam." Danny said cheerily, "you ready?"

"I can't hang this summer Danny," my mom signed me up for a two month camp all the way in Zarfeild." Sam mumbled.

"That's what I mean," Danny continued, "me and Tucker are going too."

"Really!" Sam's summer just brightened. A whole two months with Danny and Tucker! No parents! This was going to be awesome.

"Yea," Danny said, "the bus comes at 9:00. See you then."

With that, they both hung up.

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died.  
_

Sam was sitting on her bed smiling. She still hadn't packed yet and the bus was due to come in less then an hour. She still couldn't get over her fortune. It would just be her, Danny and Tucker (plus a hundred or so kids she didn't care about) all summer! She wondered if her mom knew it was a girl's AND boy's camp. If she had known, she would have never signed Sam up for it. She must know.

Sighing, Sam decided that she had procrastinated enough and started packing.

_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love! _

Danny waited by his front door for the bus. He was so excited to get out of his house for two months; it didn't matter if they were taking him to a prison camp. He thought once again of himself, Sam, and Tucker at camp. His mind lingered on Sam and he was swept into one of many daydreams about him and Sam being together and dating. This was going to be great!

_Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love._


	2. Mama, I'm a big girl now!

A/N: This is a little scene before they actualy go to the camp. It's kinda like a scene change that happens off to the side while everyone else is setting up for the next big scene. Only one thing, we have never seen Valerie's mom in the series but since the song it called 'Mama, I'm a big girl now', it wouldn't really fit if her dad was there. Anyway, enjoy! Review!!

* * *

Sam was packing for camp as her mom walked into her room.

"Wow, honey," she commented," you seem excited."

"I am," Sam was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, "I'm going away for 2 months with Danny and Tucker…"

"What!" her mother exclaimed.

The shirt Sam was folding flew out of her hands in surprise. Her mom apparently didn't know it was a co-ed camp.

"You're not going to a girls _and_ boys camp," she stated.

"Yes I am!" Sam protested.

--------------------

"It's a girls AND boys camp?" Mrs. Grey questioned her daughter.

"Yes it is, mom," Valerie replied in a bored voice.

"You're not going to that camp, Valerie," her mother stated.

"Says who?" Valerie asked angrily.

"Me!" Mrs. Grey exclaimed.

--------------------

"You're not going, young lady." Paulina's mother stated firmly.

"But mom, you signed me up!" Paulina whined.

"That was before I knew there were going to have boys there as well." Her mother said.

"Well I'm going, no matter what you say!" Paulina stomped her feet.

Mrs. Grey: Don't contradict me!

Paulina's mom: Don't disobey me!

Mrs. Manson: Don't even think about going to that camp.

Girls: Please!

Moms: No!

Girls: Mother!!!!

Moms: Stop!

Valerie: Stop telling me what to do

Moms: Don't!

Paulina: Don't treat me like a child of two

Parents: No!

Sam: I know that you want what's best

Moms: Please!

Sam: But mother, please

Girls: Give it a rest!!!

All: Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Girls: Mama. I'm a big girl now!

Sam: Once upon a time when I was just a kid, you never let me do just what the older kids did. But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

Paulina: Once upon a time I used to play with toys, but now I'd rather play around with teenage boys. So, if I get a hickey, please don't have a cow

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

Valerie: Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt I get my learn my best life lessons from you. You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout, because you shout non-stop and you're so twisted too! Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sam: Once I used to fidget 'cause I just sat home

Paulina: But now I got seven digits, and I gotta get away from home!

Valerie: So say, arrivederci!

Sam: Toodle-loo!

Paulina: and ciao!

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

All: Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Girls: Mama, I'm a big girl now

Sam: Once upon a time I was a shy young child, could barely walk and talk so much as hike a mile. But let me go camp, I wanna take my bow

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

Paulina: Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh Once upon a time I used to dress up 'Ken', But now that I'm a woman, I like bigger men, and I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now  
Ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong, and now I just wanna give it a try. Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long, so please give a push and mama watch me fly

Paulina: Watch me fly

Girls: Hey, mama, say mama

Valerie: Someday I will meet a man you won't condemn

Paulina: And we will have some kids and you can torture them

Sam: But let me be a kid before I take my vows

Girls: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

Valerie: Oh -Oh -Oh

Girls: Mama, I'm a big girl now

Sam: Hey -Hey -Hey

Girls: Mama, I'm a big girl

Paulina: Ooh, such a big, big girl!

Girls: I'm a big girl now

All: Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No! Please! Stop! Don't! No please!

Girls: Mama, I'm a big girl now!!!


	3. Oh, what a night!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but my school play just ended and I'm now heading into state testing that starts tomorrow so I'm pretty swamped. Also, for those of you who don't know, I keep VERY detailed notes to all my stories, even if they're short. Anyway, I just happened to lose my notes for this story and I comepletely forgot what this chapter was going to be about so I kinda made it up off the top of my head. This song is from Jersey Boys, I hope you like it! Read and Review!!

* * *

The bus pulled up in front of Danny's house and he ran up to it before it even stopped all the way. He could wait to get rid of his parents, sister, and most of all, ghosts for the summer. Sadly, his mother and father came up behind him to say goodbye. His mother's hug almost crushed him and his father's slap on the shoulder nearly sent him head first into the sidewalk. When he got onto the bus, he spotted Tucker near the back and went over to him.

"Hey, Tuck," he said to his friend, "This summer is going to be awesome!"

"Yea it is!" Tucker said, "You, me, and Sam hanging out all day for two whole months!"

They picked up three or four more kids before they got to Sam's mansion.

As soon as the bus stopped, Sam ran out of her house, threw her bags in the side compartment of the bus, and jumped through the door.

"Drive!" she instructed the driver.

The driver closed the door and quickly pulled away from the curb.

Danny looked out the window to see Sam's mom running out the door, yelling something.

Sam came to sit next to them with a smile on her face.

"What was your mom yelling when we were leaving?" Tucker asked.

"She didn't want me to go to this camp since it's co-ed." Sam replied.

"What's co-ed?" Paulina asked from across the way.

"It means boys and girls," Valerie said, two seats away, "and my mom didn't want me to go either, I barely convinced her."

"Me two!" Paulina said, "my mom was so mad!"

"My parents don't know it's a co-ed camp." Dash said slyly from in front of Danny and his friends.

"I don't think it matters," Sam said, ignoring Dash, "it' not like we're honestly going to do anything."

"You won't cause you're weird," Dash said, "but I'm gonna have FUN this summer!"

"Oh yea? And what do think you're going to do?" Tucker asked.

"Use your imagination, Foley!" Dash snapped.

"Dash, you're never going to get away with something like that." Danny said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Dash winked.

"Gross!" Tucker exclaimed.

"He's just bluffing," Sam said, "He has never done anything."

"Oh yea?" Dash inquired.

"_Oh, what a night_," he sang, "Late _December back in '63. What a very special time for me, as I remember what a night._"

Everyone looked at him in disgust, but he paid no attention and went on singing.

"_Oh, what a night. You know, I didn't even know her name, but I was never gonna be the same. What a lady; what a night!_"

Dash earned angry looks from all the girls on the bus and Danny could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with these girls if he kept it up.

"_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room and I, as I recall it ended much too soon!_"

"_Oh, what a night!_" Many of the other boys on the bus backed up Dash. Whether it was out of fear or support, Danny couldn't tell.

"_Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she'd be. Sweet surrender, what a night!_"

The more Dash elaborated on his "first time", the more Danny could feel the girls getting angry, _Dash better hope that there's a first aid at the camp because he's going to need it_, Danny thought.

"_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder. Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!_"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Why'd it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night!_"

Danny snuck a look at Sam. Her fists were clenched and she had the scariest expression on. She looked like she was about to hit Dash in the face.

"_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder_," The boys on the bus were just egging the girls on.

"_Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

"_Oh, what a night!_"

"_Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do._"

When Dash finally finished and the bus arrived at the entrance to the camp, people started getting off the bus. While people passed, every girl slapped Dash in the face. When Sam passed, she punched him hard in the shoulder and sent him falling into the seats behind him.

_Good_, Danny thought, _he deserved it_.

When Danny got off the bus, he saw the most amazing site ever. There were mountains as far as the eye could see. There was a river just a hundred or so feet away which lead into a lake in the flower covered valley below. This was going to be an AMAZING summer!!


	4. Arrival

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had a shit load of things going on this summer that I didn't have the amount of time that I would have liked for my stories. This chapter was particulary hard to write because of the song I chose. It's not really a song, it's more like dialouge. You'll see. Read and review!

* * *

**(READ FIRST!! All the things in _italics_, are the song. I changed the words simply because I can and it would make no sense what so ever if I used the original lyrics. This is to the tune of _Tune Up #1 from Rent_.)**

"Wow!" Sam came up behind Danny, "This is amazing!"

"Just what I was thinking." Danny said, still looking around, trying to take in everything at once.

"This summer is going to be awesome." Tucker said from the other side of Danny.

"Yea, it is!" All three said at once.

At that moment, there was the noise of a loud bugle. Everyone turned around to look for the source of the noise.

On a platform near the smallest building, stood a woman in scout clothes. She looked about three times bigger then the small man standing next to her. She blew the bugle again, louder this time, and everyone covered their ears against the shrill noise.

"Everyone over here! NOW!" She shouted. Her voice boomed across the camp and startled birds flew out of a nearby tree.

No one dared disobey the large woman, so everyone ran up to stand in front of the platform.

The woman waited a few seconds before she spoke. She scanned the crowd with an evil glare, and then her voice boomed out, "_June 24__th__, Eleven AM, Eastern Standard Time. __From here on in, you all listen to me._"

Everyone looked at each other out of the side of their eyes, but didn't move.

The woman went on in a sarcastic whisper to herself, "_See if anyone pays attention to it._"

Danny doubted that anyone besides the people in the front had heard her.

"_Instead of your child-like pranks!_" she barked out, making everyone jump.

She pulled a list out of her pocket and spoke, "I will be giving out the bunk assignments for the boys." She cleared her throat and spoke loudly, "_First cabin - Foley, Fenton, Baxter, Rogers and Davies._"

Danny and Tucker groaned. Their bunkmates were all football players. At least they would each other in their hell.

"_Davies couldn't come_," a voice, that sounded like Dash, spoke out.

The camp leader wrote something down on her clipboard and mumbled sarcastically, "_That's a first." _Then she wrote something else down and addressed the group, "_Then in Cabin 1, Davies is replaced by Lee._"

"_Are you talking about me?_" Kwan asked, already high-fiving Dash.

"_Possibly!_" The camp leader said. Danny could see it was obvious that she could care less. And so could the campers, at this point. The camp leader noticed this, "_Are you listening?! Hold your focus –up here!_" she gave up and handed the clipboard to the skinny man to her right, "_Tell the kids where they're staying, Teddy!_"

"_In Cabin 2, there is—_" the man started meekly.

"_The girls cabins!_" The woman snapped.

"_Oh yea!_" Teddy squeaked like he had just remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and started flipping through the papers on the clipboard.

"I'll give out the boys assignment over here. _The boys will please follow me to the mess hall…_" the woman got off the platform and started toward a large log-cabin looking building a few feet away.

Danny and Tucker looked over at Sam regretfully where she met their gazes. Hopefully they wouldn't be separated like this all summer.

* * *

A/N: I know it sucked. But it was sooo hard to get the words and musical timing as close as I could to the original. I promise the next chapter will be better. (where one of my favorite songs from Wicked will be featured!)


End file.
